One Night of The Gold Fish
by Azuka-nyan
Summary: Namaku Haruno Sakura. Dan aku adalah seekor ikan mas yang telah jatuh cinta pada seorang manusia bernama Uchiha Sasuke/"Aku..beruntung menjadi manusia walaupun hanya semalam"/"Aku beruntung bertemu denganmu"/Aku menyayangimu/For Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri/REVIEW XD


"Aku..."

.

.

.

.

"...beruntung bertemu denganmu..."

.

.

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**AU/****Semi-****OOC****/Supernatural/Romance/Angst**

.

.

.

.

.

Halo, namaku Haruno Sakura.

"E-eh?"

Umurku tidak diketahui.

"Hu-huwaaaa!"

Sepertinya...mungkin aku berumur 17 tahun.

"To-tolong!"

Jenis kelaminku perempuan.

Dan aku adalah...

"Ikan masnya berubah menjadi manusia!"

...seekor Ikan mas kecil yang berubah menjadi manusia.

.

.

.

.

**One Night Of The Gold Fish**

.

.

**Original Story from Kuze Mizuki**

(Azuka-_nyan_ hanya mengubah cerita ini ke dalam fanfiction Sasuke-Sakura dengan sedikit perubahan)

.

.

.

**For Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri-III**

.

.

.

"Aku..."

.

.

.

**Happy Reading**

.

.

.

"...beruntung menjadi manusia..."

.

.

.

.

Gadis cantik berambut _soft pink_ itu duduk termenung di pinggir taman. Dipangkunya wajahnya yang manis nan imut tersebut di kedua telapak tangannya. Mencoba mencari sosok seseorang yang dia kenal. Haruno Sakura nama gadis cantik tersebut. Beberapa saat yang lalu—entah karena keajaiban atau apa—dirinya berubah menjadi manusia. Ya, menjadi manusia. Dan hal tersebut sukses membuat sang penjual 'tangkap ikan' pingsan seketika.

Iris _emerald_-nya bergerak kesana-kemari guna mencari orang yang ia kenal. Tetapi tak kunjung dapat karena banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang di taman ini.

"Ah, kenapa banyak orang yang berdatangan, sih?!" gerutunya kesal.

Haruno Sakura, di taman ini sedang ada festival musim panas yang berlangsung. Jadi wajar saja banyak orang yang berdatangan.

Perempuan tersebut menghela nafas pasrah kemudian menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Mencoba mengingat kenapa dirinya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi seorang manusia. Dipejamkannya kedua matanya yang beriris _emerald_ tersebut dengan erat. Berharap ada ingatan yang akan ia dapat walaupun hanya sedikit.

.

_10 menit yang lalu..._

"Ah! Lepas lagi!" seorang pemuda berambut hitam jabrik mengeluh kesal di saat dirinya tak dapat mendapatkan ikan yang ingin diambilnya. "Hei, Paman! Kenapa ikannya selalu pergi saat aku menangkapnya?!"

"Tuan, cobalah lembut sedikit," ujar sang penjual tersebut. "jika tuan terlalu kasar seperti itu menangkapnya, ikannya bisa mati, tuan."

"Berisik! Cara tangkapnya terserah aku kan?!" teriak pemuda tersebut dengan kesal. Sang penjual pun dibuat diam olehnya. "Ah, ada ikan mas yang unik! Di kepalanya ada warna _pink_. Aku akan menangkapnya!"

'_Kami-sama! Aku akan ditangkap!' _jerit Haruno Sakura—ikan mas yang dimaksud tersebut.

Pemuda tersebut kembali mencoba menangkap ikan yang ia inginkan. Tetapi gagal lagi karena ada seseorang yang mengambil ikan tersebut terlebih dahulu.

Ya, seorang pemuda tampan berambut _raven_.

"Hei! Itu kan ikan yang aku—"

"Cih! Menangkap ikannya terserah aku kan?!" pemuda _raven_ tersebut memandang tajam kearah pemuda berambut hitam jabrik. "Mau protes, huh?!"

"Ma-maafkan aku," cicit pemuda hitam jabrik tersebut kemudian pergi menjauh. Meninggalkan pemuda _raven_ yang masih menatap tajam kearahnya.

"Tuan, ini ikan yang anda tangkap," sang penjual tersebut memberikan sekantong plastik bening berisi ikan mas unik berkepala _pink_ dan air. "silakan datang la—"

"Tak usah,"

"Eh, ke-kenapa?"

"Orang yang lebih baik yang akan memeliharanya." pemuda itu kemudian berjalan meninggalkan tempat yang bertuliskan 'tangkap ikan' tersebut.

'_Ah, dia menolongku...' _ikan mas berkepala _pink_ tersebut memandang pemuda _raven_ yang sudah jauh dari hadapannya.

'_He—hei tunggu! Aku ingin berterimakasih!'_

'_Aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih!'_

'_Aku ingin berada disisimu!'_

'_Aku...__a__ku ingin jadi manusia!'_

Dan beberapa saat kemudian pandangan di sekitar ikan mas tersebut menjadi terang bercahaya.

.

"Aku tak menyangka bahwa aku benar-benar menjadi manusia!" Sakura berseru senang. Iris _emerald_-nya berkaca-kaca karena terharu. "Ternyata cerita itu benar!"

_(__Seekor ikan mas jatuh cinta kepada manusia._

_Ikan mas itu memohon kepada dewa agar menjadikannya manusia pada malam festival._

_Kemudian keduanya mencintai satu sama lain._

_Ikan mas tersebut memohon kepada dewa agar dirinya tetap menjadi manusia walaupun festival telah berakhir._

_Karena mereka saling mencintai, dewa pun mengabulkannya.__)_

"Ah, sekarang aku harus mencari pemuda itu sebelum festival berakhir!" Sakura kemudian masuk ke dalam festival sembari membersihkan _yukata soft pink_-nya yang indah karena debu. Mencoba mencari pemuda tinggi berambut _raven_ dengan _t-shirt_ hitam polos. Sesekali gadis tersebut berlari kecil mengingat waktunya yang cuma malam ini saja.

"Ah, itu dia!" ucap Sakura senang saat irisnya menemukan sosok pemuda yang dicarinya. Dengan perasaan senang yang meluap-luap, gadis tersebut memeluk erat pemuda tersebut dari belakang. "Akhirnya ketemu!" ucap gadis tersebut dengan tersenyum lebar walaupun keringat membahasahi wajahnya karena berlari.

"He-hei! Kau siapa?!" berontak pemuda _raven_ tersebut sambil menjauhkan dirinya dari perempuan yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Aku Sakura. Haruno Sakura." Sakura tersenyum senang. "Aku adalah ikan yang kau selamatkan tadi."

Eh?

Tu-tunggu dulu.

Ikan?

"Hah?" pemuda _raven_ tersebut menatap Sakura heran. "I-ikan?"

Sakura mengangguk mantap. "Aku suka kamu! Jadilah kekasi—lho? Mana dia?"

Belum sempat gadis itu mengungkapkan perasaannya, pemuda tersebut sudah menghilang entah kemana.

Nasib.

.

.

.

.

"Cih! Siapa sih perempuan itu?!" pemuda berambut _raven_ itu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. "Dasar aneh!" umpat pemuda tersebut dengan kesal. Ini kalipertamanya pemuda _raven_ itu dipeluk seseorang yang aneh seperti itu.

"Hei, hei! Sasuke! Disini!" merasa ada yang memanggil namanya, pemuda yang bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke tersebut menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Hn," balasnya singkat plus ekspresinya yang datar. "jadi...ada apa memanggilku, huh?"

Gyuut!—Uchiha Sasuke tersentak kaget saat merasa dirinya sedang dipeluk seseorang dari belakang lagi. Ya, dipeluk oleh gadis berambut _pink_ panjang terurai. "Ah, jadi namamu Sasuke ya? Kyaaa! Nama yang bagus!"

"Eh?! Kau kan cewek yang aneh tadi?! Ke-kenapa bisa kesini?!"

"Karena kekuatan cinta, Sasuke-_kun_!" jawab Sakura mantap sambil tersenyum.

"Hei! Jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel –_kun_!"

"Ah, ka-kau Uchiha Sa-sasuke kan?" pertanyaan seorang gadis berambut _indigo_ sukses membuat Sasuke menoleh padanya.

"Ya," Sasuke kemudian menatap gadis _indigo_ yang memakai _yukata_ berwarna _lavender _tersebut.

"A-anu..."

"He-hei! Hinata-_chan_! Jangan mengajaknya bicara, dia itu menakutkan!" Sasuke dan Sakura yang tak sengaja mendengarkan pernyataan dari teman gadis _indigo_ tersebut. Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Sial. Kena reputasinya yang buruk harus dibicarakan?

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_ tidak menakutkan kok!" Sakura membela Sasuke. Ditatapnya iris coklat teman gadis _indigo_ tersebut dengan tajam. "Dia itu orang yang baik hati dan penyayang ikan!"

Eh?

Ikan?!

"Hei, gadis _pink_! Apa yang kau katakan, huh?!" Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura untuk menjauh dari mereka. "Dasar bodoh, aku tidak suka ikan, tahu!"

"Ta-tapi kau menyelamatkanku!"

"Aku tak pernah menyelamatkanmu!"

"Kau menyelamatkan ikan mas, dan itu adalah aku!"

"He-hei," pemuda berambut pirang jabrik tersebut meleraikan pertengkaran antara Sakura dan Sasuke. "Ba-bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan saja?"

"Aku mau pulang saja," Sasuke mulai berjalan menjauh. Meninggalkan Sakura yang masih menatap Sasuke dengan sedih.

"Tu-tunggu, U-uchiha-san!" panggil gadis _indigo_ tersebut dengan malu. "Ja-jangan pu-pulang du-dulu. Ba-bagaimana ka-kalau ja-jalan-jalan be-bersa-sama?"

_BLUSH__!_—Entah ada angin apa yang berhembus, pipi Uchiha Sasuke menampilkan rona tipis. Tunggu, kenapa Sasuke merona mendengar perkataan gadis _indigo_ tersebut? Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Aku boleh ikut?" tanya Sakura. Mencoba memasang _puppy eyes_ andalannya pada Sasuke.

"Terserah," gyuut—tanpa basa-basi lagi, pergelangan tangan Uchiha Sasuke langsung digandeng oleh Haruno Sakura. Entah apa yang Sakura rasakan saat ini. Senang, terharu, gugup, bersemangat, dan gembira bercampur menjadi satu.

Sakura tersenyum lebar.

Malam ini, malam yang menyenangkan bagi Haruno Sakura.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke, itu apa?" Haruno Sakura menunjuk kearah tempat yang ada diseberangnya. "Ramai sekali,"

"Itu tempat permainan 'menembak target'. Kalau kau bisa mengenai benda yang kau inginkan, kau akan mendapatkannya."

"Ah! Aku mau itu! Aku mau itu!" Sakura menarik lengan Sasuke dengan sekuat tenaganya. Mencoba mengajak pemuda _raven_ tampan itu untuk bermain bersamanya.

"He-hei, jangan terlalu bersemangat!"

"Habis...mau bagaimana lagi?" iris _emerald_ gadis itu menatap lembut iris _onyx_ Sasuke. "Aku sangat senang bisa berkeliling bersama Sasuke-_kun_," kemudian, gadis _soft pink_ tersebut kembali menarik lengan Sasuke.

"Ah, Sasuke-_kun_! Sasuke-_kun_!" Coba lihat! Ada jepitan rambut berbentuk ikan!" dengan antusias, Sakura menunjuk penjepit rambut yang terletak manis ditempat hadiah. Berharap dirinya bisa mendapatkan benda tersebut. "Lucunya! Aku mau itu!"

"Dasar kekanakan," ejek Sasuke.

"Hei, hei, paman! Ini gratis kan?"

"Tidak, sekali tembak, 400 yen."

"HAH?!" bagai tersambar petir, gadis itu terkejut setengah mati. Mana mungkin Sakura punya uang. "Kenapa harus bayar?" lirih gadis itu sendu.

"Dasar, apa boleh buat." Sasuke kemudian mengambil salah satu penembak yang telah tersusun rapi disampingnya. "Jepitan rambut itu saja kan?"

"I-iya," Sakura mengangguk. Pipinya bersemu merah merona melihat Sasuke. "Sasuke-_kun_, biar aku saja yang menembaknya."

"Kau yakin, huh?"

Mengambil penembak dari tangan pemuda _raven _tersebut, Sakura menatap Sasuke yakin. "Tenang saja, penembak ini tinggal dilempar saja kan?" ucapnya polos.

BLETAK!—sebuah jitakan manis mendarat di kepala gadis _soft pin__k_ tersebut. "Bukan begitu caranya!"

"Eh?" Sakura menatap polos Sasuke. "Sa-salah ya?"

"Cih, yang benar itu seperti ini!" reflek, Sasuke memegang bahu dan tangan Sakura. Mencoba membidik dengan benar dan tepat. Sakura yang benar-benar kaget akhirnya merona. Berteriak kegirangan di dalam hatinya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang karena badannya dan badan Sasuke bersentuhan.

CTAK!—peluru mainan yang keluar dari penembak tersebut tepat mengenai jepitan rambut ikan mas yang diinginkan Sakura. Hal tersebut sukses membuat Sakura tersenyum bahagia. Senyum sumringah terpasang jelas di wajahnya yang imut. "Kyaaa! Sasuke-kun! Kita berhasil mendapatkannya!"

"Hn," singkat. Pemuda tersebut hanya mengangguk dan bergumam singkat tanpa menatap wajah Sakura.

"Hadiah ini akan aku jaga! Aku tidak akan menghilangkannya!"

"Ya, terserahmu saja."

"Terimakasih Sasuke-_kun_! Aku sangat menyukaimu!"

Tersenyum tipis, Uchiha Sasuke menepuk pelan pucuk kepala Sakura, "Ya,"

Degup jantung gadis _soft pink_ itu semakin kencang. Sekarang apa yang harus dia lakukan? Apakah menyatakan perasaannya lagi? Apakah Sasuke sudah mulai menyukainya?

Semoga saja cintanya terbalas.

"Sasuke-_kun_," Sasuke menoleh ketika Sakura memanggil namanya. "Apa...Sasuke-kun menyuka—"

"U-Uchiha-_san_..." belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, gadis _indigo_ yang ada dibelakang Sasuke memanggil nama pemuda tersebut. "...a-apa kau bi-bisa mengambilkan bo-boneka yang i-itu?" ucapnya gugup sembari menunjuk boneka kelinci berwarna _cream_. "A-aku...ti-tidak pandai mem-membidiknya,"

"Ba-baiklah," Sakura membelalakkan matanya. Kenapa Sasuke berkata dengan gugup? Atau...dia salah dengar? Tapi...kenapa ada rona tipis yang muncul di pipi pemuda _raven_ tersebut?

Heh, ada apa ini?

Belum sempat gadis beriris _emerald_ ini mencegah Sasuke, pemuda itu sudah ada dibarisan tempat target hadiah gadis _indigo_ tersebut. Ah, kenapa Sasuke meninggalkannya?

"Sakura, maaf ya," seolah mengerti tatapan Sakura yang terus memandang Sasuke dan gadis _indigo_ dari kejauhan, pemuda berambut kuning jabrik menepuk pundak gadis tersebut pelan. "mungkin kau harus tahu,"

"Eh?" Sakura menatap heran kearah pemuda beriris biru langit yang sedari tadi ada dibelakangnya, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Sebenarnya Sasuke menyukai gadis yang ada disebelahnya itu," ujarnya sambil menunjuk kearah Sasuke dan gadis _indigo_ tersebut. "Namanya Hyuuga Hinata."

_DEG_!—Sakura membelalakkan matanya kaget. Kenapa? Kenapa seperti ini? Apa dia salah dengar?

"Ti-tidak mungkin!"

"Sebenarnya aku memanggil Sasuke ke festival ini karena ada Hinata." lanjut pemuda kuning jabrik tersebut sembari menatap Sakura yang irisnya sudah meredup, "Saat di sekolah, Sasuke selalu mengagumi Hinata dan dia menyukainya."

Oh.

Jadi begitu.

Pantas saja pemuda _raven_ tersebut bertingkah aneh bila ada gadis _indigo_ itu.

Jadi...ini alasannya kenapa Sasuke selalu menolak cintanya?

Sakit.

"55 menit lagi, Festival Hanabi akan segera berakhir. Para pengunjung dipersilakan untuk mencari tempat yang dapat membuat anda sekalian nyaman," Sakura tersentak kaget saat mendengar pengumuman bahwa sebentar lagi Festival malam ini akan berakhir. Iris _emerald-_nya semakin meredup tak berwarna.

Waktunya sebentar lagi akan berakhir.

"Sasuke-_kun_..." gadis _soft pink_ tersebut menarik ujung baju _t-shirt_ Sasuke kemudian disandarkannya kepalanya tersebut ke punggung lebar Sasuke. "...aku tak ingin pergi..."

"Sakura?"

"...aku ingin bersama Sasuke-_kun_ saja,"

"Hei, ada apa dengan—"

"Kalau festival berakhir, aku akan kembali menjadi ikan mas..."

"Hah?" Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya, mencoba mencerna kalimat-kalimat Sakura. "Aku tak mengerti apa yang—"

"Kumohon Sasuke-_kun_, _hiks_!" Sakura terisak. Gadis itu tak dapat menahan airmatanya lagi. "Jadilah kekasihku, _hiks_!" Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Mencoba memahami apa maksud Sakura sampai ingin menjadi kekasihnya. "Kalau tidak bisa, setidaknya malam ini tetaplah bersamaku, _hiks_!"

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke berbalik menghadap Sakura kemudian menatapnya tajam, "Bukankah sejak tadi aku selalu bersamamu? Bisa kau hentikan perkataanmu yang aneh-aneh tadi?"

"Sasuke-_kun_ tak pernah peduli padaku!" menyeka airmatanya kasar, Sakura melepas penjepit rambut tersebut dari rambutnya kemudian melemparnya ke sungai. "Aku tak butuh ini!"

Tersentak kaget, Sasuke membelalakkan matanya. "Hei! Kenapa kau buang?!"

"Itu tidak ada artinya kalau tak bersama Sasuke-_kun_..._Hiks_! _Hiks_! _Hiks_!"

Sasuke menghela nafas kasar. Gadis pink ini benar-benar merepotkan. "Terserahlah," ucapnya tak peduli, "aku tak bisa bersamamu," kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Sakura yang hanya terdiam di tepi sungai. "Maaf..."

Ah, hati gadis itu sakit sekali.

"Ugh..." airmata semakin deras mengalir di pipi gadis _soft pink_ tersebut. Sekarang iris _emerald_nya tak lagi bercahaya. "Sasuke-kun..._hiks_!"

Kenapa?

Kenapa Sasuke tak bisa bersamanya?

Apa pemuda tersebut sangat tergila-gila dengan Hyuuga Hinata?

_DUAR_!—Entah sudah beberapa kali bunyi letupan kembang api yang terdengar di telinganya. Sakura tak peduli. Tak ada artinya dia menikmati festival malam ini tanpa Sasuke. Toh, Sasuke pasti bersama Hyuuga Hinata.

Sakura menghela nafas pasrah. Dilepasnya kedua sendal kayunya tersebut kemudian masuk ke dalam air sungai. Mencoba mencari penjepit rambut yang telah ia buang ke sungai. Airmatanya pun semakin deras mengalir. Sesekali perempuan itu menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya agar suara tangisannya tak terdengar oleh orang lain.

"_Hiks_! Kenapa hadiah Sasuke-_kun_ aku buang?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Gadis itu tak peduli walau _yukata_-nya telah basah terkena air. "Kalau seperti ini lebih baik aku tak ingin jadi manusia!"

Ah, sekarang gadis itu tinggal menunggu beberapa puluh menit lagi untuk menjadi ikan seperti semula.

Ah, memuakkan.

"Sakura! Apa yang kau lakukan di sungai itu, hah?!" Sakura tersentak kaget ketika suara Sasuke mulai masuk ke indra pendengarannya. "Cepat naik, _baka_!"

Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Tidak,"

"Cih!" Sasuke mendecih kesal, kemudian mendekat ke arah Sakura. Diangkatnya gadis tersebut ala _bridal style_ tanpa mempedulikan _yukata_ Sakura yang setengahnya sudah basah kuyup. "Kau akan masuk angin!"

"Turunkan aku!" berontak Sakura. Dengan perlahan, pemuda _raven_ tersebut menurunkannya. "Kenapa?" isak tangis Sakura kembali terdengar. "Kenapa kau kembali kesini, hah?"

"Aku kembali kesini karena aku khawatir," jeda sejenak, "aku akan jujur padamu, jadi dengarkan aku." iris _onyx_ Sasuke menatap lekat-lekat iris _emerald_ Sakura. "Aku...menyukai Hinata, Sakura,"

_DEG_!—Sakura membelalakkan matanya. Ah, ternyata benar apa yang telah diucapkan pemuda kuning jabrik itu. Sasuke menyukai gadis _indigo_ tersebut. Airmata kembali mengalir di pipinya.

Ah, sakit.

"Tidak!" Sakura berteriak sembari menutup rapat kedua telinganya. Suara-suara kembang api mulai kembali terdengar. "Aku tidak mau dengar!"

Dengan perlahan, Sasuke mengenggam kedua tangan Sakura kemudian menurunkannya agar tangan gadis itu tak menutupi telinganya. "Aku akan mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya, maafkan aku, Sakura."

"Cukup!"

"Ini semua karena berkatmu, Sakura,"

Sakura menatap Sasuke heran. Irisnya kembali bertemu dengan iris Sasuke.

Sasuke mengusap airmata Sakura perlahan. "Karena aku melihat dirimu yang menyampaikan perasaanmu dengan terus terang," Sasuke tersenyum lembut sembari mengelus kepala Sakura. "Aku...beruntung bertemu denganmu. Terimakasih."

"Ugh...Sasuke-_kun_..."

_Byuur!_—suara cipratan air memasuki indra pendengaran Sasuke beriringan dengan suara kembang api terakhir dalam festival malam ini. Pemuda tersebut membelalakkan matanya kaget. Mana Sakura? Kenapa gadis itu menghilang tiba-tiba?

Menahan nafas keget, pemuda tersebut kembali membelalakkan matanya ketika ada seekor ikan mas _pink_ yang tergeletak tak berdaya di atas air sungai.

"Sa-Sakura?"

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Sasuke-kun..._

_...aku sangat menyayangimu..._

_._

_._

_._

_Aku...beruntung menjadi manusia walaupun hanya semalam..._

_._

_._

_._

_Aku__—_

_._

_._

—_beruntung bertemu denganmu..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

A/N : Yeay! Akhirnya selesai juga! Cerita ini aku ambil dari komiknya Kuze Mizuki. Hehehe. Aku bikin endingnya beda dengan yang di komik lho! *yeee, siapa peduli?* hohohoho.

Terimakasih telah menyempatkan waktu anda sekalian membaca fict aneh ini X3

Ah, apakah masih ada typo?

Mohon kritik, saran, dan komentarnya ya! XD

Maaf kalau feel-nya gak kerasa.

Akhir kata,

_Mind to Review? :3_


End file.
